


草莓奶油是绝配 ABO(R18)

by muling0910



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muling0910/pseuds/muling0910
Summary: 奶油味Alpha韩×草莓味Omega杓⚠️第一次发文，文笔不好请见谅⚠️甜掉牙预警*这是写给韩哥的生日贺文希望各位小可爱们喜欢呀！
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 5





	草莓奶油是绝配 ABO(R18)

**Author's Note:**

> 奶油味Alpha韩×草莓味Omega杓  
> ⚠️第一次发文，文笔不好请见谅  
> ⚠️甜掉牙预警  
> *这是写给韩哥的生日贺文  
> 希望各位小可爱们喜欢呀  
> ！

「嗝...胜、胜宇哥，我、我还要喝…嗝」喝醉的小孩打着酒嗝胡乱说着，眼前此景让韩胜宇觉得小孩过于可爱又哭笑不得「东杓啊，你喝醉了，我们回家，嗯？」话音刚落，小孩就开始闹起小脾气了「哇啊啊……我不要……我要喝……要喝嘛……」韩胜宇摇摇头，一把把小孩抱起，拍着他的背，好声好气的哄他「乖啊，明天哥再买给你呀……我们回家啦……」听到他的承诺，孙东杓才总算安静下来，乖顺的像个小猫。

经过一番折腾後，韩胜宇才终于带着小孩回到了家，正当韩胜宇打算帮孙东杓洗澡的时候，空气中突然散发出一丝甜腻的草莓味，韩胜宇原来还有点疑惑，废了好一段时间才反应过来——今天是孙东杓的发情期

想到这里，韩胜宇不禁有些懊恼“我还让他喝了那么多酒……”正当韩胜宇打算离开浴室去拿孙东杓的抑制剂时，小孩突然嘤咛一声，一边说着好热一边不停的往他身上蹭。

因为发情热，孙东杓的身体很烫，贴在韩胜宇此刻显得格外冰凉的身体上，让韩胜宇下腹的邪火不停地往上窜，像是要燃烧一般。

韩胜宇吞了吞口水，极力想克制自己即将爆发的欲望，却不想孙东杓突然抓住了他的手往Omega因为发情期而不断向外冒出透明润滑液体的穴口扩张，当下韩胜宇就有点把持不住了，但他还是强装镇定的逗弄着喝醉的小孩「东杓啊，哥累了，你今天自己来，嗯？」孙东杓因为喝醉了头昏脑胀的，连意识也有些混沌不清，于是连想都没想就迷糊的点了头。

孙东杓的小手伸入自己已然被爱液浸湿的湿软穴口，指节往里面一点一点的推入，不多时交合的地方便发出了黏腻的水声，此时已经增加到第四根手指了，四根手指沾满了从穴内漫出来的液体，分开便能看见四根手指之间粘稠的银丝。

小孩脸上沾满了情欲的潮红，脸上的汗珠沾湿了整张小脸，孙东杓的小嘴一张一合的喘着气，露出里头的小舌，韩胜宇当即就吻了上去，舌尖勾着舌尖，韩胜宇像品尝果冻般对着孙东杓的舌又是舔又是吸，弄得浴室内满是唇舌交缠的啧啧水声。

韩胜宇吻的忘我，直到孙东杓用手推了推他的肩膀才回过神来，只听见孙东杓的喘息在不知不觉间已然越发粗重，彷彿快要窒息般，脸色也跟着越来越红润「哥哥……我累了……你快帮帮我嘛……」看着孙东杓沾满水气的迷蒙双眼，韩胜宇表示要是这样还忍的下去算什么男人。

因为后穴已经被好好扩张好的关系，韩胜宇很轻易的便把茎身推进了大半，进入的同时两人都发出了一声满足的喟叹，穴內的嫩肉绞紧巨大的性器，性器被嫩肉完全包覆着「东杓啊，这里怎么绞这么紧啊，就这么喜欢？嗯？」每当说一句韩胜宇就会用力往上顶，让肉棒进得更深「喜欢……啊……哥哥……哥哥……嗯……」孙东杓此刻像是深怕别人不知道似的放声浪叫，韩胜宇的大掌覆上孙东杓胸前的软肉，手指在淡粉色的乳头上不停的摩挲着，翻了个身把孙东杓放倒在床上，韩胜宇舔上了其中的一点，像新生儿喝奶一样吸得津津有味的，吸吮的水声在孙东杓耳边格外清晰「哈啊……哥哥……啊……昂……那里……呀啊！！！」孙东杓的小巧玉茎，射出了今晚的第一股精液。

结束今夜的第一炮，韩胜宇在孙东杓耳边轻声说着「夜晚还没结束呢，东杓可不能睡着哦……」

隔天一早韩胜宇幽幽转醒，起身在小孩额头上印下一个轻吻后便去煮早饭了。

而另一边的孙东杓正在被窝里偷偷的乐着

正当两人在家里享受完了一整个早上的情侣温存时间时，孙东杓突然提出了要去游乐园的建议。

一到游乐园孙东杓便拉着韩胜宇往旋转木马的方向飞奔而去「胜宇哥，你陪我一起坐好不好？」韩胜宇原本想要拒绝，毕竟一个大男人跑去坐旋转木马什么的……

但看着小孩晶亮亮的眼睛，韩胜宇还是不忍心辜负孙东杓的期待，于是便跟着小孩一起坐去了。

坐完旋转木马后，孙东杓还想去玩云霄飞车，韩胜宇有点担忧的望着他「东杓啊……你确定……你敢玩吗？」孙东杓回头，用一副疑惑的表情看着他「当然啦！东杓胆子很大的，嘻嘻」然而搭完之后，韩胜宇后悔了，他看着身旁瑟瑟发抖的小孩十分无奈「东杓啊，你……还好吗？」孙东杓盯着他「当、当然啦！我很好！」他心虚的偷偷觑着他。

时间线回到刚才

「哥……呜呜呜……好恐怖呀！！！！！」原本说好绝对不会怕的小男子汉孙东杓，发出了惨绝人寰的史诗级尖叫。

想到这里，韩胜宇无语的表示，到底是谁说不会怕的……

「胜宇哥，我们去玩鬼屋吧！」韩胜宇想要拒绝，他不想再听到孙东杓那快冲破天际的尖叫声了「东杓啊，我们还是去玩别……」话还没讲完韩胜宇就发现小孩已经跑得不见踪影了「哥你快点嘛！」韩胜宇无奈的笑笑，赶紧追上小孩。

刚进去鬼屋没多久他们便遇到了第一个吓人的关卡，出现在他们眼前的，是一个浑身被鲜血染红的木乃伊「哇啊啊！！！哥……哥……这里好可怕，呜呜呜……我想回去了」韩胜宇又后悔了，他刚才应该拉住孙东杓不让他来玩的「东杓啊，我们才刚进来呢……」于是小孩又闹脾气了「呜呜呜……我才不管，我现在就要出去啦！！！呜呜呜……」

因为种种状况，这次韩胜宇直接强硬的把孙东杓拉到摩天轮去了「哥……我是不是……」给你添麻烦了，话还没说完，韩胜宇仿佛预料到他想说什么似的，先行堵住了他的嘴「只要是你，我就永远都不嫌麻烦……」韩胜宇贴上了眼前人的唇，舌尖探入齿贝，汲取爱人口中的蜜液，一吻完毕，小孩正张着嘴大口大口的呼吸，此时韩胜宇手上拿着不知道什么时候多出来的小盒子，另一着手牵着孙东杓的小手十指紧扣「东杓啊，你知道……今天是哥的生日吧？所以……你愿意把你自己送给我……当做我的生日礼物吗？」孙东杓似乎预料到了什么「我、我愿意……」孙东杓低着头，像是有些不知所措「孙东杓，你……愿意嫁给我吗？」韩胜宇此刻已经拿出了盒子里的东西，是一枚散发着光芒的银戒，也是两人互许终身的承诺，孙东杓不住的热泪盈眶，扑倒在韩胜宇的怀里……

**Author's Note:**

> 这算是本人的一点幻想吧，即使这两人现在有点疏远，但我相信他们有一天一定会好起来的。  
> 另外，希望这两人和X1都可以走完这五年的时间！


End file.
